Star Passage
by snow-squirrel
Summary: Bri and her friends go on adventure to save the citizens of Neopia when all odds are against them.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning by snow_squirrel  
  
Thick clouds of smoke billowed furiously from the descending spacecraft as it made a swift landing into an open field below. Upon impact it was deathly still for several minutes. When the inhabitants were certain that they were alone, the hatch quickly flew open and the three figures jumped out of the ship. They inspected the area around them for a moment, daring anything to challenge them. Then they flipped a switch on the ship to activate its camouflage shield and sprinted into the nearby shrubbery.   
Cautiously, they made their way towards the looming fortress visible to their north. Only several hundred yards away their confidence soared, for there was not a guard in sight. They must have arrived just in time for a shift change. As the group scampered across the large meadow, a piercing alarm invaded the air. It was a trap.   
Guards burst out of the keep from each window and doorway and immediately filled the air with a barrage of bullets. The figures fired back skillfully, picking many of them off, but soon realized there was no hope of victory. Brave but not dim-witted, they dived down into a nearby trench.   
Gasping for breath, the three pets nestled deeply into the muddy dirt hole. Wind whipped at their faces and explosions from the damp, grassy field above them vibrated through their bodies. Leaping up from the ditch, the island Eyrie scrambled across the battlefield towards the enemy line. ÒNoooo!Ó her Kougra companion cried, ÒtheyÕve launched the beams...Ó But it was too late. With a clash and a flash of green light, the spot where the Eyrie had stood was vacant. It had been Zipped.   
  
*SIMULATION TERMINATED*  
  
A loud groan escaped from the KougraÕs mouth as she frowned slightly at the Eyrie strapped next to her busily preening its flowery orange lei. ÒI think the island air finally started to get to your brain, TamÓ she said shaking her head. The two pets hopped off the virtual chairs swiftly as the Supervisor marched purposefully towards them.   
ÒAt this rate, youÕll never pass the Neopian Defenders Training tests!Ó it said with an even face. ÒYouÕre a robot, Brightshade.Ó the Lupe stared wearily at the Kougra. ÒWeÕve upgraded all machine pets at the Academy to the latest navigation equipment. I hope you noticed that your ship in the simulation landed 2 miles from its intended destination.Ó Bri nodded, biting her lip.   
ÒI donÕt think it was entirely her fault...Ó cut in the faerie Chombie, who had been quiet until this moment.   
ÒOf course not. Tamsyn_NEO,Ó glancing at the Eyrie now loudly smacking some neocola-flavored gum, his starry fur bristling, ÒYour actions today were completely uncalled for, why ÐÒ   
ÓThe nameÕs Tam,Ó she replied cooly. It was obvious her mind was in a far off place.   
ÒRegardless, your actions in todayÕs lesson were absolutely horrific. It isnÕt apparent that you understand the circumstances. Maybe you need me to explain why youÕre here again?Ó Violent protest erupted from the three pupils; theyÕd heard this story countless times before. The Supervisor gave an exaggerated sigh and started up his speech as if he hadnÕt heard them.   
ÒYou and your classmates, supposedly the top of your class (though I am beginning to think they took the bottom by mistake), are here as Defenders to save our world from the Oppressors.. theyÕre a very real force that can and has caused massive chaos.Ó Tam faked a loud yawn at this point. The Supervisor ignored her and continued. ÒBut their unconventional means of attack is what makes them a force to be reckoned with. Zipping is a technology we know little about. One poke from a Zip beam and youÕre teleported to-Ó   
ÒTeleported to where? I donÕt believe youÕve ever mentioned that before.Ó Bri cut off the Lupe, but showed an amount of interest in the subject.   
ÒWell, we arenÕt quite sure where they go yet, but it isnÕt from lack of investigation. Thirty squads of Defenders are out scouring every inch of space, but so far they haven't turned up so much as a single clue. As far as we know, once you have been Zipped you may simply be gone forever. ThatÕs the reason we keep this place such a big secret that not even your parents can know where you are. If we are attacked before final preparations are made, the result will be devastating to all of Neopia. Now, I suggest you go home and study a good deal tonight. ThereÕll be a quiz soon. For today however, you are dismissed.Ó Bri let out a little whoop as the three friends headed out the door.   
Outside the door the trio found themselves in a vast hallway, with passages branching out in every conceivable direction. Indeed, it could be quite a maze if one was not accustomed to it.   
Tam caught the eye of Charmed_Frost, a split Aisha she knew from back home, and waved. ÔHey there Frosty!Ó she said warmly. The Aisha waved back and gave a nervous grin. This made Tam frown a bit in confusion. At first all the pets at the Academy had seemed so friendly and confident. They knew they were the best at what they did and were proud of it. Yet lately everyone seemed preoccupied, and overall performance was slipping as a result. What did everyone else know that she didnÕt?   
Each hallway was illuminated by the same fluorescent green glow, and titanium tiles clad the walls. After traveling through several hallways that were quite indistinguishable, the three pets arrived at an elevator that led down to the Habitation Quarters. A small hum filled the elevator as it sank gently downward. With a pleasant ding the doors reopened to display a much different scene than the drab corridors above.   
Bright neon lights blinked on and off, spelling out trendy shop names like Kacheek Treats, Faerie Wear, and Ice Entertainment. The friends walked briskly over towards Grundo Grub, their favorite restaurant, burst through the door and abruptly hopped onto the nearest stools.   
ÒThree Roast Gargapples, please!Ó they chimed in unison as each pet tossed thirty neopoints onto the counter.   
There was an short silence as they waited for their food to be served. Bri and Tam seemed to be preoccupied with their own affairs. Mech gazed affectionately at his two friends. They were so brave, loyal, and assertive. He often wished he could voice his opinions as well as they did. Bri was your typical robot pet. Slightly smaller than the rest of the species, but twice as agile. Mech knew her encyclopedic brain held vast amounts of knowledge, though she rarely chose to show it. Tam was a friendly Eyrie, though slightly conceded, who was always brushing her fur, trying on new bracelets, or other such nonsense. Sometimes she overdoes it a bit and resembles the Chia Clown, Mech thought with a snicker.   
His attention turned to a lonely Lenny staring out the window at the beautiful starry scenery that encompassed the entire Academy. The planet of Neopia was nowhere in sight. Beautiful stars glowed with the fiery force of a thousand Scorchios and icy asteroids traveled aimlessly through space as their dusty trails left vague reminders of their journeys. The Neopia Defenders had been right to choose this location for the Academy. Its obvious beauty was surpassed only by the fact that nobody would ever find them here. Ever.   
ÒSo, what do you guys want to do tonight?Ó asked the Chomby after they had finished the meal. ÒWe could listen to the new Shrieking Lenny CD and have some Chocomato smoothies...Ó Tam nodded her head and grinned.   
ÒSounds great, Mech! In fact ÐÒ   
Suddenly the public announcement speakers boomed across the corridor. ÒATTENTION ALL RECRUITS. PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR POSTS IMMEDIATELY FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS WEARING FULL BATTLE ARMOR. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.Ó the speaker clicked off abruptly as if it did not quite realize the impact it had caused by this small statement.   
Chaos let loose as everyone struggled back to their dorms at the same time and emerged moments later to join the current of people scrambling across the ship towards their battle stations. Mech sprinted forward until he had caught up with Bri. ÒThe war,Ó he whispered, ÒitÕs begun...Ó 


	2. The Battle

The Battle by snow_squirrel An angry siren screamed as blinding red lights bounced off the walls of the Academy. Each pet was sprinting to its post, knowing that any dawdling could be fatal. Bri made it to the defense quadrant in record time and began firing up the plasma shields. If this was who she thought it was they would be of no use, but it couldnÕt be... A striped Tuskaninny next to her was launching the reconnaissance droids. She watched briefly as they headed out through the airlock then went back to her own monitor. With distress she realized the shield were already dangerously weak, yet she could see nothing firing at them.   
The Supervisor burst into the door and began bellowing out orders. ÒCombustion cells to overdrive! Deploy cloaking droids to zone 12,40! Channel more power into the plasma shields, we canÕt let them get through!Ó Each pet punched buttons furiously on its control module as the attack quadrant began its campaign against the invaders.   
ÒTschew, Tschew!Ó the laser beams screamed as they were flung from the gamma cannons. For minutes they were launched aimlessly into space until finally a camouflaged ship was hit. Its camouflage capability was corrupted, and through some sort of chain reaction the rest of the ships appeared along with it. They were surrounded.  
Bri noticed a dark logo was displayed on the front of each ship. A crooked dagger dripping slimy green ooze was held by a... what was it? Large feet protruded from a thin frame with muscular arms and claws for hands. A sleek sheet of scales acted as skin, its oily texture glinting in the starlight. But its head was the most ghastly part. One large eye was centered on the skull, with a smaller eye on either side. The pupils glowed a fiery red and transmitted fear upon whoever they rested. A small mouth did not deter the to thin, sharp fangs frron protruding out towards the monsterÕs scaly stomach. Point ears lashed out behind its shoulders and a lone spike shot up from the creatureÕs forehead, its tip bloodied from a recent battle.  
ÒHyper Jump! We need to get out of here immediately!Ó the Supervisor screamed. But it was no use, every ounce of power was already being used in the battle to keep the station standing. The Academy began rocking slightly as the shields grew ever thinner.   
It was at that moment that Bri realized exactly what they needed to do. It was a risky plan, but perhaps their only chance at survival. ÒPermission to speak, sir!Ó she asked loudly above the drone of the alarms.   
ÒPermission granted,Ó the Lupe said desperately. Simmering golden sparks were flying from the ceiling as the station lurched like a sailboat in a hurricane.   
ÒIf we assign all remaining shield energy to the battle section of the ship and power down all the other systems, we might have enough juice for a small Hyper Jump out of trouble.Ó She knew very well that the rest of the station would surely be destroyed, but if there was a chance that everyone would survive...   
The Supervisor briefly considered this then nodded his head and pushed the intercom button on the wall. ÒAllocate all remaining shield energy to the battle section of the ship. Power down all other systems and prepare for Hyper Jump in two minutes!Ó Immediately the lights went out all over the complex and the gamma cannons ceased their firing. There was complete silence as the shield surrounded the battle section and it became stable again.   
The silence was shattered as massive explosions ripped through the stale air. Looking out the window Bri watched sadly as the Academy she had come to know and love was torn apart by some invisible force. The learning section was the first to be devoured by this acid like weapon, which admittedly didnÕt concern her much. But when it moved on to the Habitation Quarters the full impact of the situation hit the Kougra. All of her lifeÕs possessions were being destroyed at this very moment... everything she had striven so hard to gain... gone.   
ÒOne minute until Hyper Jump!Ó the Supervisor shouted, straining to make himself heard above the piercing explosions. Every pet buckled themselves in and braced for the jump, the turned their eyes back to the window. They were the only part of the ship remaining. And to BriÕs horror, she noticed that the shield energy was dropping at an even faster rate than before.   
ÒLook, theyÕre firing at us!Ó someone screamed as bright green beams of energy ricochet off the dwindling shield. The ground began to shift again, but this time more forcefully.   
ÒThirty seconds until Hyper Jump!Ó   
ÒWe arenÕt going to make it!Ó   
ÒWhy arenÕt we attacking them? WeÕre sitting ducks!Ó A small explosion erupted in the middle of the room. Debris was launched in every direction and a large chunk of steel smashed right into BriÕs monitor. Now there was no way of knowing how much of the shield remained.   
ÒTen seconds until Hyper Jump!Ó   
The predators around the station were now moving in on their prey. They had obviously discovered the plan by now and were determined not to let the Defenders get away. Each ship aligned to form a tight circle around the Academy and they all began glowing a jade hue, throbbing to a steady tempo.   
ÒTheyÕre going to self-destruct!Ó Bri realized in horror. Such an explosion would penetrate the remaining shield with ease and vaporize the small portion of the station left. Suddenly the largest ship was a green fireball. The ships around it responded by setting themselves ablaze as well, and a wave of pure energy was heading towards the station at a faster speed than had ever been seen before. Tidal waves of power emitted whipping lashes of lightning... it was right outside the window...   
ÒSLAM!Ó a brilliant white light blinded Bri and she covered her eyes to shield it. Then it was gone as suddenly as it had came and she slumped in her seat gasping for breath. Staring out the window, she saw the world of Neopia rotating gently far off on the eastern horizon. So we made the jump after all, she thought ruefully. And then she blacked out. 


	3. The Betrayal

The Betrayal by snow_squirrel  
  
Ò--ightshade, oh Bri! Please wake up!Ó   
ÒWha...?Ó the exhausted Kougra opened her eyes slightly and peered at the blurry images dancing around her.   
ÒI think sheÕs coming around!Ó came an excited squeak. She thought it sounded familiar. Eyes opened a bit wider, she waited a few minutes for her vision to focus. Shaking her head, she bolted into an upright position on a yellow cot. The small room reeked of a sickeningly sterile smell.   
ÒWhere am I?Ó she asked in a small voice.   
ÒOh, we were so worried about you!Ó an island Eyrie beamed at her. ÒYour plan was so brave! You saved the whole Academy!Ó   
ÒNot quite...Ó said a faerie Chomby, but a sharp jab from the Eyrie caused it to close its mouth again.   
ÒErr... who are you?Ó the Kougra asked timidly, its brain as useful as a pile of dung.   
ÒOh Bri, stop playing games,Ó the Eyrie snapped in a matter-of-fact manner. ÒI, Tam, and he, Mech, have come to pick you up from the hospital. This dreadful stench canÕt have affected your brain that much.Ó   
ÒOf course!Ó Bri muttered. It was all coming back to her now. But... ÒWhere exactly are we headed?Ó ÒWhy, to the Neopia Defenders Headquarters, of course!Ó Tam ripped off the bed covers and helped Bri rise to her feet. Then they headed quickly out the door and down a long, plain corridor until they reached an elevator. After they waited patiently for it to arrive, all three pets stepped inside the empty liftand quickly closed the door behind them. Mech began fishing around for something in a drawstring bag that had been tied around his neck.   
ÒDo you want me to push the button for you?Ó Bri asked, slightly annoyed.   
ÒThink, child! Since the attack on the Academy all students have been promptly promoted to privates... true Neopia Defenders travel in style.Ó Mech finally found what he had been searching for and inserted the key into a small hole below the standard buttons. The elevator shot downwards at an alarming rate. 5th floor... 4th... 3rd... 2nd... 1st... but it kept going. After another minute the elevator doors reopened.   
Dim lighting and musty air gave Bri the impression that they were in some underground cavern. After the trio stepped out of the lift, the doors quickly closed. As the elevator headed upward the cavern walls moved in to seal off the place it had once stood. ÒOh no, weÕre trapped!Ó Bri cried. Tam and Mech ignored her and began heading down a narrow passageway to their left, grabbing a bright torch from the wall as they descended the first steps. Bri followed in wonder.   
The spiral staircase seemed to plunge downward into infinite. Enchanting cave drawings were painted all over the rugged dirt walls. A Moehog facing the Monocoraptor. An Aisha flying over the ocean on a rogue cloud. A sinister Usul with a sly smirk. Bri gasped. The Usul had winked at her! But no... it must have been a trick played by the light...   
ÒPay attention, Bri!Ó Tam snapped as the Kougra stumbled down a few of the narrow clay steps, breaking the enchantment the Usul had held on her. ÒIÕm sorry,Ó the Eyrie replied tenderly, Òbut these caves can be very dangerous if you donÕt have your wits about you.Ó   
After what seemed an eternity, the three friends finally reached the bottom of the staircase. The torch was running out of fuel and its flames became dim. ÒIt should be right about... hereÓ Mech said as he ran his paw over an ancient stone wall in front of them until he found the tile he was looking for. ÒJustice Forever,Ó he said and pressed his hand slightly into the wall. The stones silently split apart, as if their track had been recently oiled.   
Beyond the secret passage a small room was brightly illuminated. ÒNDHQÓ read a small plaque on the wall. A large tinted box sat in the middle of the room. Mech walked up to it and nudged a hinged door open with his muzzle. Once he was all the way inside the box, the girls heard a muffled click as he flipped a switch. Suddenly the box was spinning in circles at a cyclonic speed. Its ceiling expanded and contracted, until finally it got so small that it disappeared entirely from the room. ÒWhatÕs happening?Ó Bri screamed.   
ÒShhh.. just watch,Ó Tam said patiently in reply. A few moments later another box appeared in the former oneÕs place.   
ÒWhen did you learn all this?Ó the Kougra asked in wonder. She didnÕt remember any of it from the thorough lessons at the Academy.   
ÒA lot has happened since youÕve been in the hospital,Ó Tam said simply. ÒNo go along. Jump into the box and flip the switch. I need to close the passageway behind us."   
Obligingly, Bri strolled in through the small opening. A musky odor filled the dark interior as if it had not been used in ages. For a small moment the Kougra panicked, seeing no way to activate the machine. Everything in the box was obscured by a curtain of darkness. I knew this weird paint job would come in handy some day, she muttered and activated her laser vision. ÒAh, there it is!Ó she said aloud and lifted her paw to pull down the handle of the switch.   
Instantly colored lights dazed her contracting pupils and a sick feeling came over her stomach as the odd sensation that she was in some sort of vacuum overtook the poor petÕs mind. Her heart leaped into her throat as the box lurched downward, and then as suddenly as it had happened... the movements stopped. The door opened itself and a prim blue Aisha in a starched suit gazed at her with disdain. ÒYouÕve made it to the Neopian Defender Headquarters I see. Though, I can hardly think of why you would deserve a welcome. Come along, Sargent Smithers expressed a desire to speak with you as soon as you arrived.Ó She sighed huffily and paced out of the room.   
The NDHQ itself was located fifty meters below Neopia Central, and it seemed their decorating scheme involved simply letting the natural beauty of place showcase itself. Sparkling formations on the walls were lit with neon lights that provided a safe, but not glaring, visibility to the complex that exposed a cheery aura. Stalactites as large as Grarrls clung to the high ceiling and their floor-bound counterparts grew to respectable heights as well, though never enough to become an impediment to the passageways.   
Each hallway was lined with hollow spaces that had been formed by a great river long ago, and doors were furnished to seek an office-like appeal. The ground glistened with a steady stream of cool cave runoff and a gentle breeze flew quietly throughout. It was a beautiful place. ÒExcuse me! Hello?Ó Bri snapped back into reality. The Aisha was motioning towards an oak door with the word ÒSmithersÓ embossed in black. ÒRight in here please, the Sergeant will see you now...Ó 


	4. The Internship

The Internship by snow_squirrel  
  
Inside, the office was decidedly bare. A lone file cabinet stood in a far corner covered in a thick sheet of dust, and the top of the desk did not have a single item of business on it besides a heavy paperweight that said ÒKnow Thine EnemyÓ on it - the Neopian Defenders catch-phrase. Sitting on a shiny leather chair behind the desk was a fire Scorchio with a terrifying look of complete despise in his eyes. ÒI donÕt care what it takes, we need the shipment out tonight! I think theyÕre onto something...Ó Then he saw the small Kougra cowering in front of his desk and clamped the small cellular phone in his paw shut immediately.  
ÒErrr.. sorry about that. Top secret Defenders matters, couldnÕt get the silly Tuskaninny over at Tech to supply a mission I was hoping to send out tonight. Anyway... IÕm Sergeant Smithers! I have heard all about your heroic achievements at the Academy and wanted to congratulate you personally. In fact, I think you would be the perfect fit for my new intern... the other one seems to have dissapeared without a trace.Ó A small shadow creeped across his face, but a broad grin quickly took its place. Bri found herself faced with mixed feelings and decided to change the subject momentarily.  
ÒHow did the Oppresors find the Academy? It was so well hidden, it should have taken them years to find it...Ó  
ÒThat is simple, my dear. The Oppressors didnÕt find the Academy.Ó He noticed BriÕs uncomprehending expression and gave her a quick wink. ÒBy themselves, anyway. They were aided by Shadow.Ó  
The Kougra shook her head and cried out in shock. ÒCertainly not Shadow! The great Colonel of the entire Neopian Defenders Recon? Why would he do such a thing? He must have been the hero of every pet at the Academy... he was our best chance against the enemy!Ó The Scorchio seemed to be taking all this information as a grain of salt. Certainly battle experience hadnÕt severed his emotions this much.  
ÒApparently that wasnÕt enough for him... he wanted power over all the forces of Neopia. Of course this was not possible, for no matter how great a leader he was we must all work together as a team. If one person is allowed too much power, no matter their intentions, it can easily lead to corruption. And so this is how he came to join the Oppressors, IÕm afraid.  
Suddenly a loud shriek came from outsided the door. ÒWha--Ó the Scorchio mumbled as he jerked the doorknob open and jumped into the hallway. A terrified Mynci was sprinting down the hallway. The Sergeant brandished his taser and clicked it to the stun setting.  
ÒTheyÕve arri-Ó Tzzt. the poor pet was stopped midsentence as its body suddenly became rigid and it fell with a thunk on the ground. The Scorchio dragged the pet back into his office and laid it gently on a soft patch of soil in the back of the room.  
ÒSorry about that. The Commander declared that everyone adhere to their duties as usual so as not to appear to the enemies that we have gone into panic. IÕm sure you wondered why nobody had been in the hallway before. We donÕt need this Private going through causing grief to everyone in this hour of importance. Ò the Scorchio shook his head and returned to the previous conversation.  
ÒThey offered Shadow complete control over our world if he assisted them in the domination of the planet. He accepted. And now every millitary secret that resided in that small Usul head of his is property of those vicious beasts, and we have been left defenseless.Ó He seemed to have forgotten Bri during his tale, then noticed her again at its conclusion. ÒYou must think IÕm a monster for saying all this with a smug face. But there is one thing that Shadow did not learn before he left our forces. Something that was saved for generations until the precise moment something like this occured. So there is no need to be antsy. Everything will work out just fine.Ó  
Bri nodded wisely. There were still some things that she did not quite understand, but common sense told her to let them rest. ÒSo, what will I be doing as your intern?Ó  
ÒOh, nothing dramatic! WeÕll leave saving the world to those with more experience, eh?Ó The old Scorchio seemed please that they were back on a topic in which it held firm control. ÒRight now I need you to run a little errand for me. IÕd do it myself, but I need to call back tech. I hung up on them rather abruptly as you arrived. ItÕs right here in Neopia Central... though distance isnÕt really an issue when youÕre dealing with the Neopian Defenders.Ó With that he gave her a small scrap of paper with some coordinates, a signed, illegible note, and a verbal suggestion to look for a large leather suitcase.  
Bri headed back down the hallway into the teleportation room. She noticed a small module outside the box this time, and quickly punched in the coordinates on the corresponding keypad. Then she hopped inside and pressed the switch. After a slight jolt, she found herself thrust onto a steamy sidewalk right under the scorching Neopian sun. In front of her stood a tall storage building with an open garage-like entryway. Jumping from foot to foot to keep from burning, she quickly moved into the shade of the entrance, then hesistated.  
Something was wrong. Shadows crept across the large stock room creating obscure illusions on the cool, clean floor. Shelves filled with unknown artifacts lined the walls, shrouded in mystery. The only sound in the building was BriÕs racing heartbeat. And then she saw it, in the very center of the room. A golden shaft of sunlight crept through from the high ceiling onto a healthy brown case.  
The Kougra looked around slowly. The building was empty. She crept up slowly on the suitcase, silent as a thief. Her paw grabbed onto its handle firmly as she lifted it off its pedestal. Her heart skipped a beat and a single, undenying thought branded itself in her mind: Run. Adrenaline pulsed through the KougraÕs veins as she bounded towards the exit.  
ÒSTOP, THIEF!Ó boomed a voice from the shadowy depths. 


	5. The Journey

Bri hesitated for a moment. Something about the voice seemed familiar... she couldnÕt place it. Her mind slammed into panic again as the words sank in. Her legs melted into jelly and she swayed slightly as two shadows flew towards her. Then she collapsed.  
ÒYou seemed to have developed a nasty habit of passing out any time dangers rears its ugly mug,Ó mused a island Eyrie, surveying the Kougra from above.  
ÒItÕs just a system malfunction, IÕll have to get it checked out ... Tam?!Ó BriÕs eyes shot open instantly and she jumped up, rubbing her her bruised cranium gently. She noticed Mech there as well and a frown formed on her face. ÒWhat are you two doing here?Ó  
ÒI think the question is, what are you doing here. We were sent by the Commander to guard this suitcase that seems to have conveniently fallen into your possesion.Ó Tam glanced meaningfully at the large luggage.  
ÒOh no, this all just a misunderstanding. I was sent by Sergeant Smithers to retrieve it!Ó  
ÒThe commander said someone might try this...Ó Mech frowned. ÒI guess we have found our other traitor.Ó Bri was on the verge of protesting when the Chomby carefully pried her fingers from the handle, pointed a small lazer at the lock, and fired. Click! A spring mechanism opened it instantly, and the three pets gasped at the foul things inside.  
At first it appeared to be an innocent batch of data disks. Though it was likely they stored top secret information, the emblem portrayed on the disks was a horrifying clue as to what these small information databases contained. A dripping dagger... three eyes... and that dreadful spike on its forehead... Bri slammed the case shut again, visibly shaken by its contents. Tam put her paw on the KougraÕs shoulder.  
ÒItÕs alright Bri, you didnÕt know. But right now we have to get back to the commander. He was holding a staff meeting today... about the secret weapon... for all high-ranking officers. IÕm sure Smithers was invited. WeÕve got to warn him!Ó Tam and Mech led Bri across the room, pushed a hidden switch on the wall, and stood back as a passageway opened before them.  
Standing in front of them was Commander Cumous. A ragged shirt desperately clung to his torso, a big gash in the material from his shoulder to his hip threatening to rip it in half. Its white color was tarnished with a pinkish stain from a trickle of blood flowing down his chest. ÒYou must not go back! The Neopian Defenders are no more...Ó he lurched forward suddenly, and the three friends hurriedly placed him on the floor. He trembled for a moment, then his head shot back up. ÒThere is no time to rest! Go to the Lost Desert.. I have an ally waiting at ColtzanÕs Tomb. He will meet you there on the eve of the full moon... hurry now, leave me here and go in haste! Neopia must not fall!Ó His eyes flicked upward, and he fell upon the cool ground.  
Bri did not waste time to check his vitals. There was no time, certainly the enemy were right on on his tail. She took off in a sprint towards the south, where she could only hope her help still remained...  
  
The three pets traveled south towards warmer weather and a brighter future. Fall was awakening, and everywhere signs of its beauty made themselves known. The dirt path they followed was littered with brilliant leave the color of a bold flame; golds, crimson, and aurburn streaks that resembled the sunsets above. Pteris overhead arched across towards the tropics, and the very essence of the world was at peace in the comfort of predictability. And so it was in the second week of their travels, when the trio experienced their first night in the Haunted Woods...  
  
Darkness crept upon the crooked trees, decayed by eminent death. Each gust of wind caused them to groan in anguish. The weathered stones clung to scorched earth. A particular strong gust whipped through the branches and caused a loud moan to fill the air. ÒMMmmmmmmÓ  
The pets jumped. ÒWell, this certainly isnÕt the place I would have picked to host a campout. IÕm sure itÕs excellent for ghost stories, though!Ó Mech said sarcastically. A water droplet fell on Bri suddenly. Knowing how exagerated its other aspects were, she did not want to see a full-fledged thunderstorm in the Haunted Woods. A jagged overhang jutted out from a large precipice, leading into a large crater-like expanse on the mountain.  
ÒWeÕve got to get there before the storm hits,Ó she said urgently. Tam and Mech nodded. The last of the sunlight had faded and the darkness grew stronger, overpowering, smothering them in its solitude. ÒMMmmmmmm!Ó A light drizzle had begun suddenly, and the crescent moon was barricaded by ominous grey clouds. A Lupe howled, far off in the distance. A twig snapped nearby. The trio clung together and began tip-towing slowly towards the refuge in the mountain. The rain steadily gained momentum, but the sky remained unmarred by the white whips of lightning.  
The silence was broken by a deafening blast of thunder. Or was it? Bri hadnÕt seen any lightning yet... ÒARRGHHH!Ó  
The trio froze in their tracks as the ground before them quaked, and then ruptured. A massive creature rose from the rocky ground. ÒII AMMM HUNGGRRYYY..... feeed mmeee annndd I wwilll reeewwaardd yoouu....Ó Bri thought that he looked a bit bloated herself, but didnÕt dare tell the monster this.  
ÒYou see... we were just trying to get through to the Lost Desert... we donÕt really have time to go on a quest for you...Ó The creature gave a gurgle of contempt. ÒItÕs for the good of Neopia,Ó Tam managed to squeak. The Esophagor gnashed its fangs and lunged at the pets. Mech looked to the horizon and saw the mountain. They just might have a chance.. ÒFollow me!Ó he screamed, and plunged off through the foliage.  
Dead leaves crackled noisily as Bri, Tam, and Mech trampled off towards their exhile. The Esophagor was not far behind, plowing through the soil like a knife through butter. The trees began to sway as a fierce wind picked up. ÒMMmmmmm!Ó they screamed, their branches seeming to grasp for the intruders.  
A bright flash struck the ground and an old oak bursted into flames. Bri veered left to avoid it, her companions following. Dead, dry wood seemed to be the fireÕs sustenance, and it hastily devoured everything in sight. The flames joined together to create a single entity, angered by the pounding rain, lashing out at anyting that came near it.  
Bri stumbled to a stop and gasped. The cave was directly above her.. but there was no way to get there. ÒWeÕre trapped!Ó She screamed, looking desperately at her friends who had just caught up. Mech flapped his wings gently in reminder, and Tam nodded. ÒThatÕs fine for you, but how am I supposed to get up there?!Ó a small patch of flames was sneaking towards them from the monster beyond.  
ÒBack at the hospital you were upgraded to the latest hardware. It was still in Alpha stages at the time, so its instability is what has been causing your blackouts. We couldnÕt tell you at the time because becoming aware of the issue would only have made your more succeptible to the crashes. One of the new features installed was a small jet propulsion system into your hind legs. It has a limited supply a fuel, but if anything was to be considered an emergency, I think this is it. The only problem is... IÕm not sure how itÕs activated.Ó A splash of fire doused the conversation. Tam and Mech soared up onto the ledge above and waved at Bri, beckoning her to join them in safety.  
The Esophagor had finally caught up. The heat did not seem to bother it as it glided towards the Kougra in a fury. ÒII AMMM HUNGGRRYYY!!!Ó Bri focused all her concentration on flying off to join her friends. Nothing happened. The ground rumbled again, and a huge hand rose slowly from the opening. It turned to face the poor pet, then made a snatch for it. Adrenaline pumping, Bri jumped as high into the air as she possibly could.  
A small ding sounded as the fuel ignited and sent Bri rocketing upwards. She was thrust sharply onto the cliff as the jets shut off again. Mech helped her up and they sat breathlessly for several minutes as Tam went to explore the cave, watching the creature below grumble and groan, then eventually slide back into the earth. The rain was winning its battle against the fire, and both seemed to be easing their force a bit. The stress of the day had drained everyone.  
ÒEeeek!Ó Tam screamed from inside the cavern. Mech and Bri rushed inside immediately and squinted in the poor lighting, trying to make out the form of their companion. A low gurgle arose from the depths of the cave. A final flash of lightning brought momentary illumination, and Bri gasped at the most horrible thing she had ever seen. 


	6. The Resistance

The Resistance by snow_squirrel  
  
It was covered in a fur coat as rough as sandpaper. A rat-like tail protruded from behind it, and age spots splattered sourly across its body. Greasy hairs emerged haphazardly from drooping patches of flesh. Its pale yellow eyes were anguished as tears stumbled down its coarse skin. Had this creature really been a Blumaroo at one time?  
It sniveled a moment, then let out a high-pitched cry. ÒWaahhh!Ó The sallow eyes glazed over as its nose made loud sniffing noises. A drip of drool slid down the creatureÕs chin as it seemed to notice the pets for the first time. It blinked. Then there was a silence.  
ÒWho.. or what.. are you?Ó Tam asked rudely. Mech elbowed her. ÒOww!Ó Another silence.  
ÒHello?Ó Bri said quietly. She slowly took a step towards the creature, but it quickly scrambled farther back into the cave. ÒWe arenÕt going to hurt you! We just want to talk.Ó With an exasperated sigh it collapsed into a heap on the rocky ground.  
ÒI.. fetch,Ó it stammered, eyes blinking furiously.  
ÒYour name is Fetch, you mean?Ó Tam asked tenderly.  
ÒNo! I... fetch.Ó It seized an invisible projectile from the air in explanation.  
ÒBut who are you?Ó she persisted. The creature ignored her.  
ÒMaster will be very displeased!Ó Tam began to lose her patience.  
ÒHow do we get out of this Fyora-forsaken place?!Ó  
The creature blinked. For a moment there was complete silence. Then, slowly, it lifted a gnarled figer to point towards the back of the cave. Tam immediately plunged off in the direction it was pointing. Bri and Mech were forced to scamper after her.  
ÒHow can you be so quick to trust this ghoulish creature?Ó Mech whispered desperately into her ear. He didnÕt see any good coming from heading into darkness in the most terrifying region of the world. Bri was having doubts herself. Tam just shrugged; if there was any chance there could be an exited from the Haunted Woods anywhere nearby, she was willing to take the risk.  
They trudged through the darkness in complete silence. Their footsteps echoed off the jagged walls, joining together with a mysterious drop, drop to create a sinister ensemble.  
Tam bumped into a wall suddenly. ÒKeep going!Ó Mech hissed, ÒLetÕs get out of here as soon as possible!Ó the Eyrie ignored him, her eyes fixed on a silver script scrawled on the cold, sleek surface of the wall. The sun beats down without mercy  
Bri glanced around for another path, but there was none. They had come to a dead end. With dismay, she wondered where they could possibly head from here.  
ÒYou know, IÕve done some reading on the Lost Desert,Ó Mech said suddenly. ÒItÕs the only region of Neopia where the sun never stops shining. All life is forced to adapt to this obstacle.. itÕs sort of like a natural dictator. So if darkness has never seen this place before...  
  
To be continued 


End file.
